Win your heart
by Syreina
Summary: Dean wants to win a tournament to mate the bosses omega grandson. Is it so he can use the boy to get ahead? Yes. In the end, he finds something more.
1. Chapter 1

Dean walks into the locker room at the start of his week and eyes everyone that is gathered in the one room. This isn't something that happens often. Vince was standing at the head of the room on a table and obviously about to announce something. Dean doesn't know what but rarely does his honestly pay attention to such matters or announcements. He wasn't the golden boy or one of the chosen ones of Vince's stable of fighters and entertainers.

Since he isn't normally included he doesn't pay attention.

Vince looks up and nods. "Good everyone is here now. We are starting a tournament."

Dean leans back against the wall. Roman walks over to him and nods his head.

Vince grins. "There is an extra reward to this one though that should entice you all to fight at your best."

Dean snorts and stretches out his back. "Ready for a title shot big man."

Roman shakes his head. "I'm not in this one."

Dean looks confused.

Vince nods. "All the single fighters that are alpha's are in this Dean. Since you aren't paying attention."

Dean looks up and narrows his eyes. "Oh."

Vince nods and everyone is eyeing Dean like he's grown a second head.

Randy hisses softly. "Pay attention Dean."

Vince nods. "Yes Dean.. you see you are fighting for a title shot.. but also for the right to mate my grandson.

Dean raises his eyebrow. The rumours were true that Hunter had given birth to a little omega child. Omegas were rare but the rumour was this was a male omega. Male omega where special and extremely rare. So rare that the centre for Omega protection would take the child and normally raise it to "protect the child." In truth, it was all a money grab. They would take poor omegas and sell them OT the highest bidder. Vince must have paid a heavy price to have control of his grandson and who weds him.

It doesn't surprise anyone in the room that Vince was having his fighters fight for the rights to his son. Hunter, Vince's daughter's omega, was not what you would expect an omega to be. He was tall and built. Vince had hand picked him to be Stephanie's mate. In ensuring that Vince's blood line was strong. Vince must have been crushed when Seth came out omega. The only male heir was an omega.

Dean looks around the room taking in all of the alpha's in the room that he knows are going to be in this tournament. Brock, Ryback and even Cena where Vince's preferred alpha's in this competition. They would be the ones Vince was looking to win the fights and the tournament.

Dean thinks and then looks at Roman. Roman might be the chosen one in that he had the look and the breeding to be the top of the pool in the fighters. Roman though had an omega. A cute little number that travelled with them. Roman's family had gotten Roman his omega with Vince's help. So Roman wasn't in this tournament and that must be why Dean was.

Dean then looks at Roman and grins hard. He was intrigued by the thought of mating Vince's Grandchild. He could imagine Stephanie and Hunter's reactions when he called them mom and dad. He would get a title shot to boot. This would be his only chance to get the gold.

Roman eyes Dean and shakes his head as if he could read Dean's mind. "Dean.. don't do this for the wrong reasons."

Dean looks innocent. "come on Ro. You should know me."

Roman sighs. "I do know you. That's what worry's me."

* * *

Vince looks at Hunter who looks worried and then to his daughter. "Stop worrying. Seth will be married to the best. He will have a strong mate that can protect him and give us strong heirs."

Stephanie nods and sighs softly. Where she wasn't above using anyone, she wanted her son out of the protection agency's school and back where he belonged. Hunter just wanted his Son back and safe.

Vince leans back. "By this time next week, we'll have the strongest fighter on our roster married into the family."

Hunter mumbles. "I want him to be good to Seth."

Vince waves his hand. "He will be.. what more would an omega want. He will have a strong alpha that will ride him and give him everything."

Hunter sighs softly looks at the floor. His head swimming with worry that this fighter would hurt Seth. He also vows he will watch over Seth and this alpha. If there was any trouble he would make Stephanie protect their son.

Stephanie knew her father rarely thought of Omega's as much more than cattle but that he would never endanger Seth. So she trusted him. Seth was an omega though needed a firm hand. Brock would be perfect to keep him in line and also give the family strong children.

* * *

A/n: this is a test to see if people are interested in this. Thank you to prettypantsrollins on tumblr for helping with this idea and letting me bounce ideas off her. I need to know if you guys want this.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stands by the list of entrants for the tournament that Vince put up. His name was on there of course. He knew it was to placate his fan base. That good old Dean had a shot but couldn't do it and to prove to everyone that he was not a main eventer. He also knew it was Vince's personal joke to have him there and against Ryback first. If he made it past that it was him vs Cena. The deck was stacked against him. Then there was Brock on the other side that would easily make it to the finals. Brock just had to tear through the jobbers to get to the finals. Dean knew Vince wanted Brock vs Cena because, despite Vince's hatred of the Boy Scout, John made them money.

Dean cracks his neck and then looks at the list again. He was going to win. Not only to prove that he could but to prove that he was better than everyone thinks. He wasn't a joke. He could get the job done.

Cena stands behind him and then speaks up when Dean doesn't notice. "Plotting something Ambrose?"

Dean turns sharply and then glares at the man. "Who me? Why would I be plotting something boy scout."

Cena eyes him and then speaks up. "I don't have an interest in the omega."

Dean nods and cocks his head to one side. "Oh? Why?" He didn't actually expect John to answer but was curious still.

Cena shrugs. "I have a girlfriend and I happen to be attached to her and I can get a title shot on my own"

Dean hums softly. "She's a beta." Normally even with a beta most Alpha's would never turn down a chance to have an actual omega. Omega's where the prizes that Alpha's sought after. The one that biology demanded them to seek out and also they were considered by some to be the most desirable.

Cena nods. "So? Doesn't mean I love her any less. I know what society demands of us and thinks of us. But I love her and I would never hurt her."

Dean shrugs. He didn't get it honestly but he had never really thought or been with someone because he loved them. They were always just someone that he had a good time with.

Cena sighs. "Dean .."

Dean waves his hand. "I know anyone can mate anyone.. well except for Omega's according to this society. I won't claim to understand it but I get it."

Cena nods and then looks at him. "Maybe someday you will get it." Cena then shrugs. "Vince is going to Freak-out if you win. You know he is stacking the deck so that Brock wins."

Dean nods and then smirks at Cena. "I know."

Cena sighs. "You just can't stay away from trouble."

Dean shakes his head and then grins brightly at Cena. "Nope."

Cena looks at Dean. "I'm not saying don't do it but Dean.. the omega isn't a pawn he's a person."

Dean sighs and looks at Cena. "you sound like Roman."

Cena grins. "I'll take that as a compliment. But I'm right."

Dean looks at him. "He'll be treated right. Don't worry."

Cena nods and then looks at him. Dean though shrugs him off and leaves the hallway. He needs to get ready for his match against Ryback. He had beaten Ryback before but people said it was just a miracle. But he was going to make that miracle happen again.

* * *

The tournament is announced to the world as just a title shot with a special prize. Vince though was so completely sure that one of his chosen would win. He had contracts drafted up. They all guaranteed that if the person won he would be able to claim Seth Mcmahon as their mate and a title shot to cash in at any time. Stephanie and Hunter, both protested this saying that it was too risky. Vince though had every competitor sign one completely ignoring his daughter and her omega.

Dean looks at Roman and mouths too easy.

* * *

Dean stands in the back preparing for his match and then looks up when Roman walks over. Roman looks Dean over. "ready?"

Dean nods and grins. "I'm going to win Roman."

Roman nods and looks at him. "I just hope you're ready for this."

Dean looks at him and cocks his head to one side.

Roman sighs. "Having an omega. It's a relationship man. It's a lot of work, they also.." Roman frowns and almost feels like he's making omegas out to a child but somewhat.. "Dean they're often sheltered and don't know a lot about the world. Then there's the fact that they have been raised to be dependent and obey. You need to know they are just a lot of work to make things work. Also, there's the heats and your own reactions. Are you ready for this?"

Dean nods. "I'm ready Roman."

Roman nods and looks towards the line stage when Dean's music hits. "Alright man."

Dean walks out to the ring.

Roman's Mate stands to the side and Roman gives a soft sigh. He was not certain that Dean was ready.

The match with Ryback goes well. Ryback puts Dean through hell but Dean lasts and then hits him with Dirty Deeds and walks away. The crowd is easily supporting him in the win. Dean walks to the back and grins at Roman, holding up two fingers. He is signaling only two more wins left.


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter walks into the omega center and is directed into a visiting room. When he opens the door he is greeted with a warm body flying into his arms and holding onto him tightly. Hunter kicks the door shut as he holds the boy so tightly that it feels like he might break him. Hunter presses his cheek into the boy's hair and takes in his scent. It's odd but after the being in the center for a while, it was bound to change.

Seth had been taken from them when he presented 3 years ago. After that, all they had were the visits and reports from the school. Hunter was painfully aware that Seth was lucky to have those as some of the omegas at the centre their families couldn't visit for various reasons. Hunter's own family abandoned him and only tried to be involved after he mated Stephanie. That was only because Stephanie's money. Seth didn't even know Hunter's side of the family.

Now at 16 Seth was getting out of the centre. He would be mated and could potentially have children soon. Hunter sighs softly and breaths in his son's scent again. He didn't agree with any of this but that's their society. Hunter hopes that whoever takes Seth will at least get to know Seth before getting him pregnant.

The smaller body holds onto Hunter and whispers finally after scenting his father himself. "Hi."

Hunter smirks and then whispers back. "Hi."

They sit and Seth curls up against his father. Seth won't let go Hunter knows all visit. If Stephanie was here he would hold her hand and Hunter.

Hunter, himself had been at this exact Omega Centre when he presented. The people that are here do care for the omegas but they are not family. They also believe they are doing what's best. They train the omega's to be submissive and to obey. They believe this will make them the perfect mates. If his time with Stephanie was any indicator then that wasn't true. Stephanie allowed him to speak his mind and also encouraged it.

Hunter just hoped that Seth would be encouraged the same way. When Seth was born Vince was so certain that he was an alpha. Hunter remembered watching the boy grow and noticing his gentleness and the way he acted with people. Hunter knew that he was an omega. Stephanie even knew. She though didn't tell her father. Mainly because it would change how Vince was with their son. She knew that and Hunter knew that. Omega's where tools to Vince. Stephanie hoped because Vince was attached to Seth it would be different with him. Hunter thought it wasn't but Stephanie was insisting that it was.

Seth looks up and huffs softly at his father. "You are not even paying attention are you?"

Hunter smiles at his son when his attention is drawn to him. "Just thinking little one. Your grandfather is .. picking a mate for you."

Seth frowns and shakes his head. "I don't even want any of this."

Hunter nods. "I know. I wish it was different for you."

Seth frowns. "I want to see the world.. do something. Not .."

Hunter nods. "I see the world."

Seth looks up at his father. "But what if.."

Hunter shakes his head. "The alpha will be with our company. I'm sure he will bring you on tour with him."

Seth speaks softly, "But it will be his choice."

Hunter nods and sighs with his son. "Yeah it will be."

Seth frowns in annoyance. "Why don't we have rights. And, I mean real rights. We're not children. My Omega studies class says that we use to be in charge with the Alpha. We were the grounding force and the one that would lead if the alpha was away. Omega's and Alpha's use to be a team."

Hunter nods. "Seth that was in the hunter gather time. Omega's started to become rare and now our kind." He motions to himself and Seth meaning the male omega kind. "We are extremely rare. So the government and people in power saw a chance. One they would have a subservient third sex that was there to serve their needs. Also, it was money."

Seth slumps and whispers. "Money makes the world go round as Grandpa says. How is Grandpa?"

Hunter chuckles at the question. "the same as ever."

Seth looks down and whispers. "He must be so disappointed still that .."

Hunter take's Seth by the arms making Seth look at him. "Don't ever think that he doesn't love you. He does. He is .. in his own way trying to make sure you are cared for and I think he's doing the best he can. Also, you can't keep thinking that you are less than anyone and that what you are is a curse. Remember what I have always told you."

Seth looks at him. "It's not the cards you are dealt, it's what you do with them that counts."

Hunter nods. "You are my son and Stephanie's son. You are smart and worth it. Never sell yourself short because you are an omega."

Seth nods and then hugs Hunter tightly.

Hunter kisses the top of Seth's head.

* * *

Dean stands in the ring a little shocked. He knew Cena threw the fight. Cena pulled every punch. At the end of the match, Dean pinned Cena cleanly. Dean walks to the back and Cena's girlfriend is standing by Cena.

Nikki looks at him and smiles at him. "Thank you."

Dean looks shocked.

Nikki hugs Dean and then goes back to her boyfriend.

Roman walks over and grins. "She jumped up and down when Cena lost."

Dean frowns. "why?"

Roman shrugs. "John is giving up a chance at an omega to be with her. She thinks that shows that he loves her.. I do too."

Dean nods and bites his lip hard. Would he give up things to be with this unknown omega? Could he do it? He had better decide as he is in the finals of this tournament.

* * *

That Sunday night the WWE is a fury of activity. The finals where tonight and Vince ordered that everything be perfect. Even the suite where the newly mated couple would be staying. Vince did care about Seth but Seth was an omega and Vince was torn. He was one of the older alpha's that still believed the line that Omega's where like children and as such needed to be cared for. They also should be mated as soon as they can be to ensure they stay with the family and are safe. He knew his Grandson was smart and sweet but also he was an omega and could bring a strong person into their family. Also in Vince's own way as well he was ensuring that Seth was safe.

Unmated omega were at risk of being hurt or force mated to an alpha.

Hunter and Stephanie went to pick up Seth. Seth would be coming with two workers. They were there to ensure Seth was safe until he was mated to the winner. Vince was anxious to seal the deal.

* * *

Dean keeps rubbing at the tape on his wrist. He was ready to fight Brock tonight. He would win and he would not only be able to rub it in Mcmahon's face that he was good enough he would be able to show the world he was good enough. He stands up and then takes a deep breath before heading to the ring.

Time seemed to rush forward for Dean as he fought Brock. It was all a rush and if you asked him after what happened he would tell you he doesn't know. The only thing he remembers is hitting Dirty Deeds and then pinning Brock for the 1,2,3 and having his hand raised.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean grins as he walks to the backstage. He can hear the screaming of Vince before he even reaches the backstage. He had won and beaten Brock. He wasn't even certain how but he had won. He looks over at Roman who was watching him. Roman looked a little impressed. Vince though could be heard through the backstage and Vince was angry.

Hunter looks at the Alpha and then shakes his head. He doesn't say anything because the deal has been made but he is praying Dean did this for the right reason. He watches silently and vows He will be watching Dean closely.

Dean looks at Vince and Vince eyes him.

Vince sees Dean and speaks up. "How much keep my grandson from mating you."

Dean thinks and then shakes his head. "No Vince."

Vince grits his teeth.

Stephanie looks at Dean. "If you hurt him." She doesn't say anything after that just letting the threat hang there.

Dean shakes his head and walks around her and Vince. He was tired of this already. He knocks on the door to the room that he knows the omega is in.

An older Man answers the door. Dean looks at him expecting him to move. Vince looks at the man and nods, and the man moves. This allowed Dean to see into the room. An older woman sits with a two-toned male. The male is smaller than Dean and slim. Dean had been told that the omega centre's keep them on strict diets to keep them small. He looks young but the scent is what hits Dean before he can speak. It's soft like vanilla angel food cake and surrounds him.

Vince had told the omega centre to not have scent suppressors on Seth. He wanted Seth's mate to be drawn to him.

Seth peeks up through his hair and then his eyes settle on Dean. For Seth, the scent is sharp and spicy but sweet like gingerbread. It makes him want to bare his neck to this man.

Dean swallows and tries to gather his senses. He's almost overwhelmed with Seth already. He walks in and looks down at the omega. "You're him." He wasn't asking he was more just stating a fact. His brain wasn't working so he just said that came to mind.

Seth nods and then looks at his shoes. He isn't certain what to do. The lady though pokes Seth's side. Seth swallows and then speaks very softly. It's so quiet that Dean has to strain to hear. "I'm Seth... Alpha."

Dean nods and then reaches out. He tips Seth's face up so they're looking at each other. Dean watches Seth try to shy away but Seth can't because of Dean's hand. Dean then can't help but run his fingers through Seth's hair and cup the side of his face.

Dean then shakes his head trying to clear his thoughts. Every cell in his body was screaming at him that Seth was his mate and that he needs to protect him from the other alphas in the building. It was powerful and completely invading his senses. He then looks over his shoulder.

Vince looks upset but he mumbles out. "There's a limo to take you to the hotel."

Dean nods and still can't find a way to speak right now. He holds out his hand and Seth takes his hand. Seth's hand is shaking and Dean's instinct is to pull him close and protect him. Dean acts on that and pulls Seth against his chest, Seth yelps but hides his face in his hair and Dean's chest. His omega instincts telling him that the alpha will protect him. Dean finally gives him more and gently but firmly nuzzles into Seth's neck. He takes a deep breath and sighs happily at the scent.

Seth shakes and holds onto Dean tightly.

Hunter watches and then speaks firmly. "You should move .. into somewhere more private."

Dean's head turns sharply to the sound he has to pull back. His alpha instincts are pulling at him to protect the male in his arms. He forces himself calm and then nods. "yeah.. yeah we should."

Dean firmly wraps his arm around Seth's waist. He then leads him through the arena. Hunter walks with them to make sure it goes smoothly. They climb into the limo and Dean looks at the smaller male.

"So.." Dean looks confused. He doesn't know what to say.

Seth looks up at him and then moves closer. He curls against Dean. He just wants the scent and he's scared. The scent calmed him. Dean, on the other hand, is in heaven. The scent and the feeling of the little omega curling tightly against him. He is beginning to get hard and his instincts are screaming to claim the omega. Dean shakes his head and wonders if this is the same thing that happens all the Alpha's.

Dean then wraps his arms around Seth and pulls him into his lap. He holds Seth tightly and finally lets a soft Growl out. "I'll protect you, little one."

Seth nods and his hand comes up. He takes a hold of Dean's hand. Dean kisses Seth's temple and Seth shivers happily. Dean then shifts again because the hard on won't calm down. He was going to claim this boy tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean and Seth are lead to their hotel room by two beta's when they arrive at the hotel. The hotel had dealt with Omegas and alpha's before so they knew to keep Alpha's away from them couple. Also that other omega's could even be see as a threat by the almost mated omega. They lead the couple to the honeymoon suite and smile at the alpha telling him to have fun. Dean ignores them since his alpha is completely focused on Seth and the pleasure from having Seth close by. Dean leads Seth in and looks around. Dean kicks the door shut and then fumbles to lock it while keeping his eyes on Seth. The room is beautiful with gold trim and royal purples. There's a large four poster bed in the bedroom. Dean leads Seth into the bedroom. Seth looks super nervous and shakes as Dean draws him close.

Dean speaks softly to the Omega. "Shhh just trust me. I will never let anything happen to you."

Seth peeks up and then moves forward. He kisses Dean but it's very clumsy. It's all teeth and confusion. Dean smirks and then wraps one arm around Seth's waist. He then reaches up and cups Seth's cheek. He slowly takes control of the kiss. His explores Seth's mouth as Seth slowly melts against him. Their scents mixing around them creating an enchanting cocktail of scents. Dean then pulls away and looks down at the boy. He was smaller then Dean was at that age but he is so pretty in Dean's mind. He keeps Seth watching him to keep Seth calm.

Dean slowly turns them so Seth's back is to the bed. Seth looks into dean's eyes and is so trusting it makes Dean's alpha vow to protect him. Dean then slides his hand under Seth's shirt and Seth shivers as his shirt is pulled off.

Dean looks him over and then speaks softly. "You are beautiful."

Seth blushes and then moves his hand. He slowly touches Dean's cheek. "So are you." Seth's thumb runs over Dean's lips and then he moves forward kissing Dean again.

Dean grins and then whispers. "Ruggedly handsome maybe but not beautiful."

Seth looks at him and then kisses Dean lightly. "You are both."

Dean nods and then pulls Seth tightly against him. He doesn't voice it but he likes that Seth didn't back down. He enjoys the little omega having a voice. He kisses Seth deeply as he lays him back on the bed. Seth mewls and then gasps when Dean slowly pulls off his pants. Dean grins seeing Seth isn't wearing any underwear. "You little minx."

Seth blushes and whispers. "Thought they'd be in the way."

Dean grins and stands up stripping. "damn rights they would be."

Seth chews on his lip as he sees the size of Dean.

Dean lays down beside Seth and whisper's. "Hey, now." He gnetly rubs over Seth's lips to stop him from drawing blood. "I wouldn't hurt you."

Seth looks over at him and then squeaks in shock when Dean trails his fingers over Seth's hip.

Dean grins softly. "You are mine. To protect, to have.. to mate."

Seth nods and whispers. "yours. Always yours."

Dean moves and settles between Seth's legs. "I'm going to claim you little omega.. make you mine forever. Make you my mate."

Seth looks up at him and squeaks loudly when Dean strokes his member slowly. Dean then leans down and nibbles on Seth's lips as he strokes Seth. He keeps whispering about how beautiful Seth is and how much he is going to enjoying making Seth his. He then trails his finger lower. He runs his finger over Seth's entrance. He growls softly feeling Seth's slick starting. He slowly pushes his finger into Seth watching the omega squirm.

For Seth it was a little uncomfortable just the newness of this feeling. He mewls though when Dean moves and presses against his sweet spot. He gasps and arches into Dean's touch. Dean leans over and nips Seth's lip. "open up for me beautiful. Be my good little omega."

Seth moans and spreads his legs more. Dean growls softly and adds another finger spreading them. He watches as he slowly opens Seth up for him. He then pulls away and whispers softly. "I'm going to take you Seth."

Seth nods and bites his lip hard as Dean pushes into him. He gasps as he feels Dean bottom out in him. Dean nibbles and kisses Seth's lips gently as he lets Seth adjust to him. When Seth adjusts he whines and wiggles trying to get Dean to move. His omega just in heaven and his own feeling of his alpha inside him. Dean growls as he slowly starts to move in Seth. The pure bliss of feeling Seth around him. So tight and hot. His thrusts are shaky as his alpha is wanting him to bite Seth.

Seth whines softly as Dean thrusts in and out of him. The feeling of dean filling him so completely is making this insane for him.

Dean growls and picks up speed. Seth's toes curl as he draws his legs up a bit and gives Dean more access. The pleasure over whelming as the knot begins to form. Seth lets out a cry of pleasure as the knot pops and he comes over Dean's stomach. Dean snarls as he comes. His face presses into Seth's neck. He then opens his mouth and bites down on the matting spot.

Seth cries out and his nails dig into Dean's side.


	6. Chapter 6

Seth moves as he slowly wakes up. He whines softly because he's sore and Dean is still almost laying on top of him. Dean groans in his sleep and pulls Seth tighter against him. Seth settles against Dean since he is holding him so tightly he can't get out. Dean mumbles and presses his face into Seth's hair. Dean seems to drift off and Seth feels warm enough that he's ok laying there.

Seth plays idly with Dean's fingers as he sleeps. His thoughts a mess of what was going to happen to him. He kept wondering if he would be allowed to see his family and if he would be able to leave the house. There was just so much uncertainty and he didn't like it. He liked having a plan but he was an omega and he didn't get to make a plan. He yelps when he's pulled even tighter into Dean. Dean though nuzzles into Seth's neck and continues to sleep.

Seth smiles softly and then looks at the window. He looks at the buildings and everything outside. He then jumps when there's a soft knock at the door. He looks up when a server pokes his head in and then wheels a tray into the suite's main room off the bedroom.

Dean wakes up because of the sounds of the other person in their suite. He growls softly. He looks sleepily around and pulls Seth more under him to protect him.

Seth whispers softly. "They're bringing breakfast..." He wanted to try and calm Dean down.

Dean's head snaps to the side and he looks down at Seth. He calms then and nuzzles into Seth. He is still waking up but also is annoyed over the intruder. His instincts drive him to nuzzle the mating bite and scent it. Making sure the claim is still there. Seth whines softly as the mark is tender still. Dean though growls when Seth moves and pulls him closer. Seth sighs and lets Dean nuzzle and scent the mark.

Dean sighs contently and holds Seth as he tries to wake up. He then stretches and slowly lets his omega go. Dean didn't want to admit that he wanted to hold Seth and not move for the rest of the day. He had never felt that way about anyone. He needed distance form this and the feelings it brought up. He stands up and goes to the bathroom.

Seth sits up and wraps a blanket around himself. He winces but moves slowly out of bed. He moves to the other room to see what they were brought to eat.

Dean comes out of the bathroom and he notices Seth isn't there. His heart actually skips a beat thinking for a second Seth had left. Dean growls and walks towards the other room. He sees Seth and tries to calm but he stalks over to his Omega. He grabs Seth by the upper arms and makes him look at him.

Seth's eyes go wide but Dean just looks him over in the blanket. Dean then steps forward and takes the blanket. He gently pulls the blanket tighter around Seth. The blanket had their scents and it calmed Dean to have Seth wrapped up in the scents. Seth watches him cautiously and Dean pulls Seth to him.

Seth leans against Dean and whispers. "I was just checking out breakfast."

Dean nods and kisses Seth's temple. He didn't like what this was doing to him but in the same instance, he needed to hold the omega close. Seth wraps his arms loosely around Dean's waist wrapping him in the blanket too.

Dean whispers softly. "Tell me when you are going to leave a room."

Seth nods and then looks up at Dean. He watches Dean struggle and wants to make it better but he's not certain he even can.

Dean finally pulls back and then eyes Seth. "Let's eat something."

Seth nods and yelps when Dean pulls him down to sit close to him. They eat breakfast and the whole time Dean struggles to keep control of his emotions and his alpha. Dean then after breakfast heads back to bed to gather himself. When Seth joins him. Dean moves and wraps his self around Seth as the big spoon. Dean's nose nuzzles into Seth's mating bite and he settles breathing in the scent.

Dean hated that this omega had so much control over him. Seth didn't know that this would set a tone for awhile. Dean's own internal struggle.


	7. Chapter 7

During the next week Dean did his best to ignore the omega that was now traveling with him. He though couldn't ignore the scent and the fact that the boy was sticking to him like glue. Seth for his part was just adjusting to being out in the real world again and no just around a few omega's and caregivers. He stuck close to the only person that he knew in this mess, Dean.

Finally when they arrive back at work for raw, Dean all put deposits Seth with Roman's omega Tyler and walks away.

Tyler looks at Seth and raises his eyebrow. "He looks annoyed."

Seth looks at the new person. He hadn't meet Tyler yet.

Tyler smiles brightly at the boy and holds out his hand. "I'm Tyler, Romiebear's omega and much, better half."

Seth shakes his hand and whispers. "Seth. Romie Bear?"

Tyler grins at him. "Yes because he looks and growls like a bear but is like a teddy bear on the inside."

Seth nods and looks at Roman who is talking to Dean. He could see Roman having a softer side. He looks at Dean grinning about something. Dean smiling hadn't happened since they mated. In fact, Dean had been downright cold towards him.

Tyler moves over and whispers. "So what's Dean like? Hmm, I bet he's rough."

Seth shifts and then looks over at Tyler. "I .. I don't know."

Tyler looks confused.

Seth whispers. "he … since we mated he hasn't.. really talked to me at all."

Tyler frowns.

Seth shrugs. "He only seems to talk to me to direct me to the car or..to the guest room."

Tyler's frown turns a little dark. "Guest room?"

Seth nods and whispers. "I.. I sleep there."

Tyler shakes his head. He remembers how vulnerable and scared he felt when he left the centre and was mated by Roman. He had Roman at that time as well. he couldn't imagine sleeping alone and having no one to help him during that time. Tyler vow's he's going to talk to Roman and hopefully Roman smacks some sense into Dean.

Seth looks up when he hears something behind them. He looks up seeing a large male Alpha. He has short blond hair. The male looks Seth over.

Brock speaks softly. "You must be the new Omega."

Tyler looks over at Brock. "Brock don't.."

Brock ignores Tyler as he looks at Seth. "You were almost mine."

Seth shivers at the tone and watches Brock closely. "Oh… I think.."

Seth goes to move and Brock grabs his arm. Brock pulls Seth close and breaths in Seth's scent.

Brock then bursts out laughing. "You don't even smell like that Lunatic. What's wrong he not taking care of you." Brock then pulls Seth completely against his chest. "Maybe you do need a real Alpha."

Seth squirms to get away. The reason Seth didn't carry Dean's scent was that he was sleeping separately from his mate.

There's a sharp growling sound behind Brock. Dean stands there livid. His Alpha was just screaming in anger that someone else was touching Seth. His omega was touching also someone else.

Brock turns his head and smirks at Dean. "What's wrong boy. You worried this little piece will want a real Alpha."

Seth screams when Dean's fist collides with Brock's nose. Brock let go of Seth and stumbles backwards.

Brock snarls and holds his nose. "You bastard."

Dean cracks his neck. "Don't touch what's mine."

Brock bursts out laughing. "He doesn't even scent like you. He's not yours."

Dean glares at Brock. Seth shakes backing away from the scene. He doesn't actually know that's a bad idea. That Dean's alpha would see them as him leaving Dean. Dean turns to glare at him. Seth freezes.

Roman and Tyler both are moving to try and stop the chaos but Dean reaches out and grabs Seth by the arm. His grip is so tight that it's leaving bruises on Seth's arm.

Seth pulls back trying to put some distance between him and Dean. Dean though reacts badly. He raises his hand. Tyler's scream of no is heard through the arena. Dean raises his hand to Seth. Dean is actually knocked back by Brock. Roman surges forward and pushes Brock away from them but also pushes Dean back from Seth.

Tyler goes forward and collects Seth into his arms. He shoots Dean his best glare.

Roman glares at brock. Roman was upset at him for starting this but a little relieved since Brock stopped Dean from hitting Seth. Roman snarls "Get out of here."

Brock glares at them but leaves. Not wanting to deal with Stephanie is she sees all of this.

Roman then turns his anger to Dean. "I don't know what the hell is going on. I'm taking Seth back to the hotel. We will talk later about this."

Dean goes to snap that he's taking Seth nowhere but just the glare from Roman and Tyler at the same time is enough to make him get some control back. After Roman leaves with both omega's, Dean's senses completely come back. Dean couldn't believe that he had raised his hand to Seth. He sinks to the floor just lost as to what would make him lose that much control.


	8. Chapter 8

Roman leads both Omega's into the hotel room. He looks over at Seth and looks a little sad. He was upset that one that had happened and two that Dean was losing control that badly. He sighs and then looks down at Tyler. Tyler was pulling on his arm and motioning to the door.

Tyler whispers. "Let's talk in private for a second."

Roman nods and follows Tyler. He knows that Tyler knows what is going on. Since Tyler is always neck deep in any omega and beta drama.

Tyler looks at him. "I know .."

Roman shakes his head. "out with it Tyler. You're always for some reason in the know about this stuff."

Tyler shrugs and then looks at Roman. "Dean's been cold to Seth since they mated and they aren't sleeping in the same bad. Seth doesn't even scent like Dean right now. I think that's what's going on."

Roman thinks. "Dean hates not being in control so the fact that his Alpha is telling him and ordering him to scent and be near Seth.."

Tyler nods. "And it would be. I mean it took weeks for you to peel off me. Though I am the prettiest so who could blame you."

Roman shakes his head. "Dean's Alpha must be all out of sorts. Then there's the fact that Seth's Omega is seeking out it's Alpha. Fuck.."

Tyler nods. "Roman.. Seth's Omega might have started to seeking out another Alpha since it might .. well it might think Seth is abandoned."

Roman shakes his head. "That would explain Brock."

Tyler frowns. "That doesn't excuse Dean going to hit Seth."

Roman shakes his head. "No it doesn't, and I'm not saying that. It does explain why it's happening and how to fix it."

Tyler sighs. "Now what, though?"

Roman crosses his arms and then shakes his head. "Dean needs to figure out if he wants Seth. If he doesn't we need to tell Stephanie. So she can find her son a mate before we end up with fights in the Alpha's."

Tyler freezes. "You know this took place in the arena.."

Roman sighs. "Yeah ok, she knows."

Tyler frowns. "She can't interfere, though.."

Roman snorts. "She can report to omega affairs."

Tyler shakes. "She wouldn't do that would she? They would take Seth away and they would then sell him. Not even she would do that."

Roman looks at Tyler. "Hey, She's powerful and could have connections to get Seth placed where she wants."

Tyler whispers. "They can't. He's just .. No."

Roman shakes his head. "Let's handle this one step at a time. Dean first."

Tyler mutters. "He better want this boy… I'm not going to let him be sold to some jackass." Tyler marches towards Dean's room.

Roman looks confused. "Tyler…"

Tyler snaps at Roman. "You stay with Seth. You're better to protect him if his Omega is seeking out an alpha. I'm going to "talk" to Dean."

Roman winces. He knows Tyler's "talks" all too well. It usually ended up with Tyler yelling at people. He then turns to the room and goes inside. As he locks the door, he hears a sniffle.

Seth is curled up on the bed and whispers. "I heard everything.."

Roman frowns and then sits on the bed. He draws Seth into his arms. Seth at first tries to pull away and then falls against Roman.

Tyler slams his fist onto Dean's door and growls. "Ambrose."

Dean throws open the door. He looks like he's a complete mess. "I don't need you to tell me that I fucked up."

Tyler frowns and then pushes Dean into the room. He looks over at Dean. "Dean.."

Dean shakes his head. "I screwed up and .. I almost hit him. Maybe he is better off without me."

Tyler shakes his head. "what does your Alpha want?"

Dean growls "what does it matter.."

Tyler sighs. "Dean, if you're alpha wants him.. and you don't listen. It could drive you mental. Worse than you are right now."

Dean stops and then whispers. "It wants him. It's wanted him all week."

Tyler throws up his hands. "THEN LISTEN TO IT. Christ Dean."

Dean shakes his head.

Tyler mumbles. "Listen.. as omega's we're not given choices. We mate who we're told. If you give him up. He'll be sold. If you want him and your Alpha is attached. Get him. You are a good person and if you stop arguing with yourself and let yourself be who I know you are.. He is one lucky omega."

Dean nods and then stands up.

Tyler eyes him. "Also though.. you ever hit him. I'll sick Romiebear on you in all his protective glory."

Dean eyes Tyler. "How did Roman get someone, like you."

Tyler smirks at Dean. "He didn't. He got a scared little boy like the one in our room. He gave me a voice and let me be myself. You'd be shocked."

Dean thinks and then walks towards Roman's and Tyler's room.

Tyler follows. "Oh and mate him in your own room tonight. I don't want no sex that isn't me and Roman in our room."

Dean crinkles his nose. "ew. Didn't need to think about you and Roman."

Tyler shakes his head. "You're just jealous that you don't have mine and Roman's sex life."

Dean shakes his head. "Uh .. no"


	9. Chapter 9

Dean looks at the door to the hotel. Tyler keeps babbling about something but Dean isn't paying attention. His mind was focused on one thing. The fact that on the other side of the door is Seth, his omega. His mate that he almost hit and has hurt, just as much as himself. He needed to fix this. But what if Seth didn't want any part of him or he wanted to be rehomed. He finally reaches out and opens the door. He looks in the room and takes a breath.

Seth is curled up on Roman's lap watching TV. Roman is holding him and keeps talking to him about something on the TV. Seth looks happy as he talks animatedly with Roman. They obviously had the same taste in TV shows as they seemed to be in their own world.

Tyler walks in and sits down beside them. Tyler grins as he watches Roman and Seth talk. It was obvious that Roman had befriended the little omega and Tyler was ok with this.

Seth looks up and then his eyes go wide at Dean. He one knows he's on another alpha's lap and that might upset Dean. Then there was the fear that Dean would react like he did at the arena. Seth shifts off Roman's lap. Roman watches but doesn't say anything. Tyler wouldn't have brought Dean back if it wasn't right.

Dean walks over and whispers. "Can we talk?"

Seth looks at Roman.

Roman though nods and whispers to Seth. "We'll be here if something happens."

Seth stands and walks over to Dean. Dean wraps his arms around Seth and leads him to the living area of the hotel room. This was to give them at least some privacy. Dean looks down at Seth and then takes a breath. "I screwed up.. I know I have no right to ask.."

Seth looks up at Dean and watches as he speaks. Dean kept fidgeting and trying to stay calm but failing.

Dean whispers. "I want another chance. I know what I did was wrong and.. I wasn't even listening to my own alpha who was telling me that I was screwing up. I get that now. I just. I don't want to lose you before I have a chance to get to know you and know what you're about. I don't want to lose my Omega."

Seth looks at him and then whispers. "I'd like that."

Dean though keeps going having not heard him. "I know I don't deserve a second chance and that what I did was wrong… I'm sometimes stupid too and I babble."

Seth smiles and watches for an extra second and then put's his hand over Dean's mouth to stop him. "I'd like to give us a real try."

Dean stops and then looks at Seth. He then licks Seth's hand.

Seth crinkles his nose and pulls his hand away. "ew."

Dean eyes him. "So my tongue is ok in your mouth but not on your hand."

Seth huffs and then leans forward kissing Dean. "Stop making jokes when we're trying to be serious."

Dean smirks and wraps his arms securely around Seth's waist. He then dips Seth backwards causing Seth to grab Dean's shoulders. Dean then shrugs. "I'm done being serious. You're stuck with me now and.. This time I'm going to do it right."

Seth smiles softly and then gasps when Dean kisses him deeply.

Tyler eyes them and then shakes his head. "HEY no sex in here that isn't me and Roman."

Roman blinks and then looks down at Tyler.

Dean stands Seth up and waves off his friends. "Ignore him."

Seth moves and curls against Dean's chest. Dean holds him close and nuzzles into Seth's neck. He breaths in Seth's scent.

Roman shakes his head. "Why don't you watch TV with us. I got a few seasons of Arrow on my laptop and it can hook into the TV."

Dean was about to decline but Seth perked up and pulled him over to the couch. Dean eyes them and shakes his head. "Isn't the green arrow a cheap version of Batman?"

Seth and Roman both gasp.

Tyler sighs and looks at Dean. "Just sit and watch. It's not actually half bad."

Roman rumbles. "You just don't have good taste.

Dean sits and pulls Seth against him. He doesn't actually care what they watch as long as Seth was happy and things where ok. He was getting his second chance and he was going to make the most of it.


	10. Chapter 10

Seth wakes up curled so tightly to Dean that Dean definitely could not have moved if he wanted to. Dean though for his part was snoring away his arms securely around Seth. Both of them where curled up in the second bed in the hotel room. Roman was still sleeping but Tyler was nowhere to be seen. Seth moves and Dean grumbles. Dean pulls Seth closer and presses his face into Seth's hair. Seth smiles softly and notices how he feels calmer and happier.

Dean mumbles softly as he wakes up. "Why am I up this early?"

Seth nuzzles close. "Cause it's not early.. it's like 1."

Dean stretches and then nuzzles more down. "That's early for me."

Seth giggles and then holds onto Dean's side. "It's not early for anyone. Tyler's gone."

Roman snarls out. He was never a good person to wake up before he's ready. "Shut up."

Seth peeks over at him and Dean huffs back at Roman. "You shut up and go back to sleep."

Roman rolls over and glares at Dean. "This is why we don't share rooms anymore."

Dean snorts. "Yeah and your 3-hour showers don't have anything to do with it."

Seth nuzzles against Dean and listens to them. Dean's fingers trace over Seth's spine, and runs along the muscles.

Roman rolls his eyes and then rolls over pulling the blankets over himself.

Dean snorts and then looks down at Seth. Seth had closed his eyes and he was obviously still awake but happy. Dean though was happy too. For the first time in a long time he was happy. He was content. Everything seemed to make sense. The calm and everything was being brought by being close to his omega. He then reaches out and runs his fingers through Seth's hair and gently tucks it behind his ear.

Seth looks up at him and Dean gives him a crooked smile.

Tyler walks in and looks at them. He has bags of food. He though just puts them to the side and then shakes his head. "Newly wed bliss. Just a little later then it should have been."

Roman finally moves mutters. "You all need to just shh."

Tyler looks at Roman and snorts. "Grouchy bear."

Roman pulls his blankets over his head. "Yeah well you woke me up."

Seth yawns and holds onto Dean.

Dean rolls his eyes and then pulls Seth closer, his fingers tangling in Seth's hair. Seth closes his eyes and hums softly. Dean ignores the other couple and then smiles calmly.

Dean then whispers softly. "I like this."

Seth nods and whispers. "Me too."

Dean rubs his thumb over Seth's chin and then jumps when a pillow hits them. Tyler looks at them. "Come eat."

Seth pouts, as Dean moves away from him to get out of bed. But soon he is pulled by Dean to the food. Dean watches and then raises his eyebrow since Tyler isn't drinking coffee.

Tyler smirks at him and then shrugs.

Dean eyes Roman. "Really, a little one?"

Seth looks confused.

Dean sighs. "Tyler is pregnant."

Tyler shrugs and then looks Seth nodding.

Seth whispers. "How do you know."

Dean looks at Seth and then smiles at him. "Tyler isn't drinking coffee. Now for a normal person that's nothing.. for him that's everything."

Tyler smiles at Seth. "He just knows me."

Seth whispers. "You are?"

Tyler nods. "Yeah I am."

Roman grins proudly.

Seth looks at Tyler.

Tyler smirks at Seth. "Looking for those changes that the other omegas told you about?"

Seth nods and blushes. "sorry."

Tyler reaches out and pats Seth's shoulder. "It's ok. Give it a bit.. I'm sure I'll glow like the morning sun in paradise."

Dean rolls his eyes. "Your ego is huge."

Seth lays his head on Dean's shoulder and whispers. "Congratulations guys."

Tyler grins brightly and whispers. "You thought about.."

Seth fidgets and then speaks up. "can.. we wait."

Dean looks confused at Seth. "Huh?"

Seth whispers. "I.. I just got .. to leave the centre. I don't.." Seth starts feeling stressed.

Dean pulls Seth tightly against his chest.

Tyler frowns. "Oh sweetie. No one is going to force you."

Dean nods and then speaks up. "When you're ready and not a moment before we will talk children. You're still way too young anyways."

Seth relaxes and then whispers. "I want.. to see the world and maybe..Do some things before having a child."

Dean whispers. "You will see the world. You're coming with me."

Seth gasps. "really?"

Dean nods. "Where I go you go. You will see the world with me and all our friends. You're not going to locked away in a kitchen or what every that centre taught you."

Tyler eyes Dean approving of his words and change in attitude. Now Tyler wouldn't have to smack Dean around.

Seth peeks up at Dean. "Promise?"

Dean nods. "Promise."


	11. Chapter 11

After Breakfast Dean and Seth went back to their own room, so that they could get ready to head to the next town. While they're packing there's a knock at the door. Dean looks up and he can hear something happening on the other side. Dean looks at Seth and motions him to stay there as he walks over to the door. He opens it and then there's just a blur of movement.

Hunter pins Dean to the wall. Stephanie is trying to talk to him to calm down him. Hunter though glares down at Dean. "You where going to hit him!?"

Dean winces and then tries to say something back.

Stephanie is holding Hunter's arm. "Hunter stop."

Hunter growls and keeps Dean pinned.

Seth walks forward. "Dad?"

Hunter finally lets go of Dean and walks over to his son. He puts his hands on either side of Seth's face and looks him over.

Dean rubs his neck and then looks at Stephanie.

Stephanie looks at him. "Come."

Dean winces and feels like he's being lead to his execution. He knew he would have to deal with Seth's parents sooner rather than later. He just wasn't counting on Hunter trying to drive him through a wall. Hunter was the omega of the relationship too. He follows Stephanie out of the room.

Seth looks at his father and whispers. "Dad.."

Hunter, after he sees his son is ok, just wraps his arms around Seth.

Dean looks at Stephanie and then mumbles. "Your omega is strong."

Stephanie smirks. "Hunter is .. special."

Dean nods. "He is. So is your son."

Stephanie sits down on a bench and then pats it. "Tell me what happened. Then I'll decide if I'm going to react like him."

Dean winces as he looks at Stephanie. "Um." He then flops on the bench and speaks.

Hunter looks over at Seth as Seth tells him what happened. He then shakes his head. "I knew I should have watched over you guys better."

Seth whispers. "But it's ok. We know and we're working on it."

Hunter looks at his son. "Are you sure?"

Seth nods. "I can't.. I'm not head over heels for Dean. We just meet and we're getting together. He's though.. he's not like he was a week ago. He.. I could see myself spending forever with him."

Hunter nods. "You're not just saying that to stay out of the centre are you?"

Seth shakes his head. "No.. He's nice and Dad.. He feels right."

Hunter nods and then sighs.

Stephanie looks at Dean. Her first instinct after Dean told her what happened was to hit him. The second was to hug him and Seth. She then sighs and then looks at Dean. "You .."

Dean gruffs out. "Seth is mine.. I mated him.. I want to make this right. I mean.. he feels right. He is my mate."

Stephanie nods and then looks at him. "I .. you know he is mine and Hunter's son. He might be cute and innocent now.. But he definitely has our personalities. Maybe it would be better if we got you a ..."

Dean eyes her. "You're asking if I know he might turn out to be a huge brat like you guys. I know. But I don't want a mindless little omega that spread his legs and doesn't think for himself or herself. I don't want someone that follows me blindly. Also, you don't think that pencil dick you wanted to win, Brock wouldn't be above just knocking Seth up and leaving him at home alone at 16 deal with children. I might have my faults but I do want what's best for him and me. I will protect him and I will make sure that he is healthy and happy." Dean stands up and then snaps out. "Seth is mine."

Dean then turns and storms towards the hotel room. He throws open the door and Seth and Hunter's heads snap up. Dean eyes Hunter. "Go talk to your alpha.. leave."

Hunter raises his eyebrow but kisses the top of Seth's head before leaving, He heads straight to Stephanie.

Stephanie looks at him. "He wants Seth."

Hunter goes to say something but Stephanie speaks first. "No Hunter.. he .. They're mated. He wants him as a mate. I offered to rehome Seth and give him one. He got upset. Like I would if someone wanted to take you away."

Hunter nods and then looks at her.

Stephanie smiles at him gently. "That's good. It means that he has claimed Seth. Maybe they will make it. If not.. We'll find Seth someone who will take care of him. But not Brock."

Hutner looks confused.

Stephanie shrugs. "Dean said something that was right. Seth isn't .. I won't have my son pushed into being pregnant or hurt."

Hunter smiles softly at Steph. "That's the Alpha I know. The one that isn't just her father's tool."

Stephanie laughs softly.

Dean snarls and grabs Seth by the shoulders He pulls Seth tightly to him and kisses him softly. Seth looks confused but wraps his arms around Dean's waist.

Dean then growls. "I'm not letting you go. You are mine. Mine to protect."

Seth nods and lays his head on Dean's shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere."

Dean nuzzles into the mating bite mark and then calms.


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the day Seth and Dean spent curled up together. Tyler and Roman couldn't even get them to leave the hotel room. Seth would just hold onto Dean and Dean wasn't doing much better. Dean would hold onto Seth and glare at his best friend. Finally in the evening Roman all but pulled them to the arena. Dean had a match that he couldn't miss. Also Roman thought it would be good for the couple to start getting back to normal.

Stephanie and Hunter gave them space as well. Though Hunter kept eyes on the couple through the stage hands. Just to make sure his son was ok and also to make sure nothing else happened with Brock or another alpha.

When they arrived Seth bite his lip hard. He could feel the eyes on them from Dean's coworkers. Seth looked around and blinks when he saw Brock looking at them. Brock though turns away when Dean glares at him. Seth nuzzles tightly against Dean and relaxes when Dean holds him close.

Dean looks at Seth and then pulls him close. "You going to be ok with Tyler?"

Seth nods and then looks up at Dean. "Yeah, I'll be ok."

Dean whispers softly. "If someone bothers you just come and get Roman or me."

Seth nods and then wraps his arms around Dean, laying a soft kiss on his cheek."

Dean smiles and then turns his head, kissing Seth gently. Seth melts against him and then Dean pulls back. Dean then gently pushes Seth towards Tyler. Seth follows Tyler through the door. There was always an office set up with a monitor and couches for the omega's and Beta's that where travelling with their partners but weren't in the business.

Tyler pulled Seth over to his couch and flops down. Seth sits by him and then curls against Tyler's side.

Seth looks at Tyler and then whispers. "What's it like?"

Tyler looks confused.

Seth shrugs. "being.. pregnant."

Tyler cuddles against Seth and then shrugs. "It hasn't really sunk in yet. But kind of like. There's a little life inside me. That's going to make me fat but I love it. It's also scary because they'll depend on me."

Seth nods and thinks.

Tyler eyes him. "No, you are way to young."

Seth whispers. "Not to some. I mean I can .. I'm mated and considered an adult."

Tyler huffs. "To me you are too young. And I'm the one that counts. Also to you.. I saw that reaction earlier."

Seth whispers. "We where.."He sighs.

Tyler nods understanding Seth's thoughts. "We were taught unless we're going to give Alpha's babies we were worthless. That centre though is full of bull. We are more than just breeding machines. "

Seth nods and whispers. "Just after hearing it over and over."

Tyler nods. "It feels real. It feels like you have to obey. That's brainwashing though. "

Seth nods. "Then there's all the stuff they teach you to please your alpha."

Tyler snorts and then sighs. "Yes some people believe that crap. Roman and Dean don't. That's what matters. Hell it doesn't seem like your mom does."

Seth shakes his head. "Mom always said that Dad and me where special and that we should have a voice. Grandpa though after he found out I was an omega treated me different."

Tyler nods and looks at Seth. "He does not sound like a great person."

Watching Seth, Tyler would love to give Vince a piece of his mind.

Seth shrugs. "Dad always said grandpa wanted what's best for me still."

Tyler thinks and then nods. "He gave you to Dean. An alpha that lets you be you. I think he did at least somewhat."

Seth chuckles. "Only because Dean won some stupid fight."

Tyler shrugs. "Still he did. Also you have your mom and Dean to protect you. Not to mention your dad who can throw any alpha around."

Seth laughs softly. "True."

Tyler grins. "Maybe one day you will too. Hell you are so much like your dad that I bet you end up beating up Alpha's and teaching Dean a lesson or two."

Seth frown. "I'd never.."

Tyler sighs. "not beating him up Seth. I mean talking your mind and telling him what for. I mean Dean isn't always the best at making choices and sometimes doesn't make the right ones. Maybe you will be his grounding."

Seth nods and then looks at Tyler.

Tyler whispers. "ever think about.. finishing."

Seth looks confused.

Tyler shrugs. "school. I mean we all started school before we presented."

Seth nods and whispers. "A little.. but Omega's .. aren't allowed."

Tyler thinks and whispers. "I'd like to finish. I talked to Roman about it and he left it up to me. I mean there's online schools from other countries that allow Omega's and give you an dipolma that is the same as an Alpha and beta's."

Seth looks at Tyler. "Really?"

Tyler nods. "I was never really good at school.. and.. I don't want to do it alone."

Seth nods and whispers. "I.. I would like to finished. Do you think Dean would."

Tyler nods and whispers. "Yeah I think so. Talk to him."

Seth nods and whispers. "I will.."

Tyler grins at Seth. "you an help me."

Seth nods and smiles brightly. "even if I'm not allowed.. I'll help."


	13. Chapter 13

Over the next week though Seth avoids asking Dean about school. One because he's scared to and he doesn't want to anger Dean. He also though just doesn't want to be told no after getting his hopes up. He looks up when Tyler walks into the omega room though with a huge math book. Tyler flops down beside Seth and looks at him with a pleading look.

Seth gives him a gentle smile. "Need help?"

Tyler nods and then looks at Seth. "yeah.. did you talk to Dean?"

Seth bites his lip and shakes his head.

Tyler frowns and gives Seth a stern look. "And why not?"

Seth fidgets. "I .. I don't want him to say no after my hopes are up."

Tyler sighs and looks at him. "Why are you so certain he will say no?"

Seth shrugs and then whispers. "Because an omega's place is in the kitchen."

Tyler rolls his eyes. "DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A KITCHEN?" Tyler motions around the omega room. " I think this kitchen is sorely lacking. Not to mention where the hell is the stove.. I can't cook on a couch." Tyler stands up dramatically and starts look around. "here stove come here.."

Seth covers his mouth and giggles softly.

Tyler huffs and looks at him. "You're kitchen sucks if you think this is a kitchen. So now.. you will get over to where Dean is.. and you will ask him."

Seth blinks and then yelps as Tyler pulls him up and lands a firm swat to his backside. Seth quickly moves towards where he knows Dean is since he doesn't want Tyler hitting him again.

Tyler nods and huffs. "Children.."

Seth rubs his hip and then looks at Dean who's standing talking a stage hand. Dean looks at him and then looks confused. "Sethie?"

Seth blushes at the nickname and then walks over. "Tyler is .. He swatted me.." Seth pouts.

Dean nods and then wraps an arm around Seth's shoulders. "What did you do to deserve it?"

Seth huffs. "Take his side why don't you."

Dean nods. "Mhmm because I know you did something.. Also, I could hear him carrying on from here. Something about our kitchen sucking."

Seth laughs softly and then whispers. "I.. I want to take the courses that Tyler is taking."

Dean looks down at him and watches Seth.

Seth quickly stumbles out. "If.. if you are OK with it.. I don't.."

Dean presses his finger to Seth's lips and then nods. "Seth why didn't you just ask before."

Seth fidgets. "I was scared.. I don't want you mad.. and.. i didn't want it taken away. Having a little hope is better then losing it."

Dean sighs and kicks himself. He knows this still some of the worry left over from when they first where matted. Dean then gently tips Seth's face up and kisses him gently. He then whispers against Seth's lips. "Someday you will know that I only want wants best for you.. and well sex...lots of sex."

Seth looks up Dean and then whispers. "You're so sweet.. and then your.. you."

Dean smirks and then pats Seth's butt. "Yup. Good thing though you want to take those courses.. cause I signed you up already."

Seth looks confused. "what.."

Dean smirks and then looks at him. "Tyler told me but told me to wait to tell you until you asked."

Seth huffs. "that.. He planned this."

Dean smirks and then wraps his arms around Seth, holding him tightly. "Love you too."

Seth leans against Dean and then whispers. "I love you."

Dean smiles brightly and knows that slowly they are repairing what he broke. He then kisses the top of Seth's head. "Think we'll make it?"

Seth nods and whispers. "We will."

Dean whispers. "Then one day.. you will completely trust me."

Seth nods and then looks up at Dean. He smiles softly as he sees the look in Dean's eye.

Dean then whispers softly. "What?"

Seth whispers. "I'm glad you won."

Dean gives him a gentle kiss. "me too."

* * *

A/N : I think I'm just going to leave this one here. They fixed it and Dean stood up to Seth's family. I think it's just done. I start school tomorrow (college) so I don't know how much time I will have. Sorry about the shitty ending.


End file.
